New World
by Terigundom
Summary: vocaloids that are assassins and stuff from sword art online later in the story


**Prologue **

**(Panting) (Gulp) He's here! I can't escape him! Why does he leisurely walk behind me as if he has all the time in the world but when I turn around to look if he's behind me, he's right in front of me! I ran like crazy, "Could he be. No! He couldn't be! They were all wiped out!" "Any ways there no time for uh (gag)". "You should have kept running you knew that I was going to kill you but why stop hmm well no matter my katana's hadn't have royal blood for a long time so Alex the second heir of the throne I pronounce you dead…..**

**CHAPTER I KAITO KAZUMI **

"**Assassins use to be only mercenaries but after a while they sought peace and stopped killing people. For some reason that really angered the Empire of the royal family. And so a war broke out. And you thought the assassins would win but no it was assassins 100,000 versus the army 1,000,000 so the assassins lose and were erased from existent. But they were wrong, four mothers saw what were coming because they were scouts so they hid five children that were each highly trained assassins they were ten year olds three boys and two girls they were the best of friends. Then came the war and the mothers shipped them of in every direction so they were separated and save. The children's names were starting with the girls are Hatsune Miku, Rin katsuko (rin kagamine), Len kagamine**, **Shion tokumi, and last but not least kaito Kazumi." Huh that's me the last one. I wonder where's the rest of the remaining assassins alright one more kill before I go searching for them, hmm who should I kill, ah I got it ill storm in one of those camps they put out just incase intruders try to enter the royal city but no matter that's because I'm here right now. All right time to suit up. **

**CHAPTER 2 HATSUNE MIKU**

**I wear a black cape a black hood and a black suit. My weapons are two katanas one shorter than the other one, and a 50 Cal sniper with suppressor. First rule of assassins stay in the shadows, second rule is to strike quietly at the right moment, the third and the most important rule don't let the enemy now your presence. "So first I should take care of the scouts". I pulled out my sniper and put the suppressor on it and took down the three scouts. "All right time for the ground targets know". Right when I was about to jump I saw another figure take out the target. It's a she wearing an assassin's suit but who; anyway no one gets away form stealing my kills. I had a wild goose chase but she finally came to a stop at what looks like her house we were out of the royal city and in a town called Nishiro. It was a big house. I went right outside her bedroom "Now lets see what kind of assassin are you good or bad. I proceeded to climb in a small window when I saw her taking a shower I flew back with a bloody nose. "It's Hatsune". Hatsune said " Hu I think I heard something out side better take a look. Uh she's looking out the window shit better hide. She said "ah well I guess it noting? Hatsune Miku age 16, height 5.3 feet, and weight? Kaito, all right time to test her I put on my mask on and waited for her to change right when she did I broke in the window. Hatsune "that's rude didn't you here of knocking. The mask muffled kaito's voice "your pretty stubborn hu stealing my kills when I had the target." Hatsune " oh that was you who took out the scouts thank you for that it was an easy kill. Kaito " yeah well its time for pay back." She drew here dagger I drew my katanas we battled dodging, slicing, rolling. Then I found an opening I rushed judo flipped her and pointed the sword at her throat. Kaito "any last words Hatsune" she said" wait a minute how do you know my name. Kaito "hu well my covers blown." I took my mask off and Hatsune just stared at me .she said "k-kaito". Kaito "yup its me long time no see what's it been 6 years… hu." At that moment I got tacked and fell on the floor. Hatsune " yeah it's been a long time I missed you." Kaito " hu you did." Is she crying? Hatsune "yes I thought I could find you but no I couldn't at last you found me" kaito "yup alright Hatsune warm welcomes are over sit up." She is. She did and I told here my story she told me hers she said that a family adopted her when she came rolling down a river and took care of here ever since. Kaito "alright, do you know were Shion Len, and Rin is" she said "no I only know that there still alive because you found me." I said " alright meet me at Moto tower at 12 o'clock at noon." She said "alright" at exactly 12 at noon she appeared I said, " so you arrived exactly on time hm" she nodded and punched her chest proudly and said " I'm all was on time kaito while your always early." I said its better to be early. She said, " Is that so well then what do you want me to do. I said, "first of all change your cloths I can see your bra and panties under that soaked white shirt you have sec." she said " hold on you can see my bra and panties" she looked down squealed and quickly changed in to her custom assassins suit but I already have mines on. She said" is that better."? I said" much better now use assassins eye and help me scan this area. She said "ok." Assassins eye one of the most elite skills ever learned by an assassins it turns your eye like and eagle and scans the entire place for enemies or allies and it shows a distinct color for there allies aura while the enemies are just red it. It works better on high places. I said " say while we're waiting who did you lose in the war." She stayed silent for a while uh oh did I strike a nerve then she said "my parents and my sister they loved me a lot I…. I don't want to talk about it." I said "ok its your privacy I lost my parents too but I didn't like them but I felt sorry because they died so was for my sibling's I had two sisters and a two brothers that died in the war" she said "well I'm sorry to hear that" I said "don't." then at the same time we said "uh I picked up a reading." I said I got two yellow signals how about you" she said " I got one blue" I said " lets go to the two yellow ones first I have a felling that its len and rin because they were like brother and sisters but not plus there together." she said "alright were to." I said " to a café. She said, "A café, is rin like what a maid and len's a butler." I said, "Ha I would laugh if I saw that." **

**CHAPTER 3 LEN AND RIN**

** "All right flying squirrel technics go." She said" al right on three." The flying squirrel technic, its when assassins deploy a strong thick web along the side of your body it goes from your arm to your feet both sides and from your feet to your feet. It will limit your motion but it lets you glide off of high place. And it also has a parachute for landing. I said"3,2,1 engage" at the same time we jumped of the tower and the webs connected. They were soaring through the sky towards the café. Oh shit the parachute " Hatsune engage the parachute." She said, "Oh right." We both pulled out our parachute but it was to late I crashed into a big trashcan while Hatsune got lucky she fucking landed one me. She said " are you ok kaito were are you." I said "ill be ok right after you move your ass off my back." She said " oh he he sorry no wonder my fall wasn't ass hard as I expected." I said, "Yeah well good for you now please get off" she said " oh sorry hehe" she got off me we both dusted our self I changed in to a black t-shirt and jeans while she changed into a dress and we entered the café. ? Said " welcome how may I ser" we both laughed at the same time and couldn't control or selves. ? Said, "Are you all right madam, sir." I said "ahhahaha sorry you really are a butler mother of god you hahaha really are a butler len." Len said, "uh first of all how do you know my name and second of all do you need a table." I said all right we'd have a table for two." When we sat down and ordered soothing in the café we waited for len I ordered a strawberry sundae when Hatsune ordered a moe moe omelet. Len said " alright here your strawberry sundae and here your omelet now tell me how do you know my name" I said not only you but rin that's your best friend." Len said, " How do you know that." Hatsune said, " Because silly I'm Hatsune that's kaito remember assassin stuff and stuff." Len " uh kaito Hatsune its really you I know that tone its really you and kaito to." I said " no you don't say and why didn't you know by our looks and my voice." Len said " oh sorry I was to busy with my job and it was weird when some one ordered a strawberry sundae only kids ask for them but I know why because your favorite dessert is that right." I said "right again len so were len." Hatsune said "yeah were is rin" len said " oh rin she on dish duty for losing her temper again when some guy was hitting on her" I said " well that's her alright is she in the back." Len said, " yeah and ill throw in some passes so that you could go in the back without getting trouble." Hatsune said "ok thanks len." We went to the employee's only door and went in after we showed them the passes I said, "Shhh I think that's rins voice." Hatsune said "oh yeah it is." I said " shh listen." Rin said" fucking no judo flipping customer policy I hate it when they put me on dish duty just by rejecting a guy hitting on me violently uh hate this duty I get all wet that's why I take my maid outfit off because I cant afford it getting wet." I peered over the wall I froze wide-eyed then blood started to trickle down my nose then it was bleeding shit I thought to my self not now in front of Hatsune. Hatsune said " kaito what's wrong." Shit it's over good-bye world. She say what I saw and saw the blood. Hatsune said "kaaaaaaaaito." Hatsune said " miku chop." At the same time she banged me on the head with the side of here hand on my head I said " ahhh good bye world." And laid motionless one the floor Hatsune said " uh men he rin how's it ben its me Hatsune." Rin said, " Hatsune hu it really is you I thought I heard someone that sounded like you." Hatsune said " well its me I already got len and kaito found me first." Rin said " hu kaito were is he." Hatsune " he's right there I gave him the miku chop because he was starring at you right when you said that's why I don't were my precious maid out fit I cant afford to get it wet and he peered over the wall and then miku chop the end." Rin said " damn he saw me partly naked ehh I don't care." Hatsune " why don't you." Rin said " because were best friends right so I don't care." Hatsune said ' oh I see well then first put on your close were getting out of here." Rin "I cant I have to make money to pay for our rent for the apartment." Hatsune said, " When is it due." Rin said " today." Hatsune " oh well then you can stay with me I have parents and a really big house there's enough empty rooms for 4 persons so that's one for you one for kaito one for len and one for shion if we can find him." Rin said " oh ok I tell len that and ill meet you at a place called chibi ice cream k." Hatsune " sure that's sounds cool" I said " chibi ice cream I heard of it before." Hatsune said " oh your alive." Rin said, " You do, well then meet you their k bye." I said alright lets wait for them at chibi ice cream." Hatsune said " sure." We zipped across the town on the roofs and arrived at chibi ice cream I said well were her lets go in." Hatsune said sure lets go." We went inside and knew exactly why its called chibi ice cream there were holograms of chibi every were taking orders greeting and people that in chibi suits come out to give you your stuff. I said, " Hu this is pretty nifty isn't it Hatsune." Hatsune said " wow there so cute and adorable." One came up to us and said "welcome how many." I said " uh a table for four please." The chibi said " right this way please." We sat down and the chibi gave us a menu. I ordered a strawberry blast with chibi mochi while Hatsune ordered the vanilla chill with sprinkles and there was len and rin we waved at them and joined us len ordered the banana split and rin ordered the orange Sundae we talked for a bit ate and came out of the restaurant we saw some one familiar. **

**CHAPTER 4 SHION TOKUMI **

**I said " shion." At the same time everybody said, " Were." I said " right over there about to walk in to the chibi ice cream." They saw him and nodded in agreement that it was shion I shouted " shion over here." He looked up and walked over to us shion said, " What do want stranger." I said " we ant no stranger remember us 6 years ago we split because of the war mi name is kaito that's len, rin, and hatsune." Then he wide eyed "you guys it really you my god I been looking for you every where were how have you been kaito." I said well, do you have a place to stay shion." He said "no I don't." I said, " Well were staying at hatsune's she has an extra room wane come." Shion said, " sure were is it." I said " its in nishiro." Shion said "nishiro that town k ill met you there then alright. I said " alright." We parted from shion and raced to nishiro we arrived in five minutes at hatsune's mansion like house and went in I said " wow." len said "holy this is a house to you." Rin said, " damn this house is huge what are hatsune a princess hatsune said " no its just the people who adopted me was rich so this is a rich house." We headed up stairs were all the bedrooms are I said, "Dang how big are the rooms I mean I've been in your room but didn't pay attention to it." Len said " I'm guessing pretty big." We were al assigned rooms mine was the one next to hatsune and len was next door when shion and rins were across the hall we all made the bed room in to our style and I'm not going to explain the style of every one because I'm lazy so deal with it. We went to the dinning hall and I mean an actual hall for dinning but the food was basic it was cheeseburger. After dinner we all gathered in the living room and we just hung out I was on their exercise machine, lens reading manga, shion is on his laptop, and hatsune and rin and hatsune was reading magazines and nail polishing there nail and all that crappy girly junk. Shion was the first to go up then len and rin then hatsune and then me. **

**CHAPTER 5 LOVE?!**

**At like midnight something soft was next to me in the bed and when I looked what it is… I was shocked I said " hatsune what are you dong." She who was woken up from my voice said " sleeping with you what's wrong with that." I said " every thing were not kids anymore if the others fined out about this there going o take it the wrong way." hatsune said " what's the wrong way." I said red faced " they would think were a c…couple." She said " so what's wrong with that." I said "you know what fine sleep were ever you like." Hatsune said, "Alright that's more like it." (Giggle). I thought well it is nice that she's sleeping here its been along time to. Aw well there's no stopping her now. Jeez I can't get peace and quiet anywhere hu.**

**CHAPTER SCHOOL.**

**In the mourning I woke up at ten every body else was up by then and hurrying things. That is because to day is the first day we get to go to school I know right woo its going to be a blast haha not I was dragged in already seems like every body but me went to school and what a coincidence every body was going to the same school. When we went to the school they found out that they were all sitting together. While I was heading to the principle office and handed in the tuition so we just have to wait until the bell rings the principle introduced me to my teacher her name was Ms. Kimio. When the bell rang I followed her to her classroom and told me to wait I read the sign and it said eleven b so I guess I started school at eleventh grade. Then Ms. Kimio said "everybody today we have a new student joining us today." Then she gestured me to come in and then I froze I saw hatsune, len, rin, and shion staring right at me smiling. Then Ms. Kimio said " ok this is your new classmate his name is kaito kazumi and why don't you take a set right next to len how about that." So I started to walk to the seat and one of the I should say jocks stick his foot out but I just front flipped to dodge it and landed in my seat the teacher was staring at me so was every one else I said to him" bro if you want to trip me good luck." After that I keep on get glanced at by all the girls. Its not the I hate you bitch kind of glance it's the omg that guy is so hot glance. So I just ignored it and went on continuing with my studies when the lunch bell rand as I was expecting all the girls started **


End file.
